A very yiffy intimancy
by Humphrey'sme
Summary: A intimate yiffy comic.


Warning: This story contains yiffy subjects and is not recomended that anyone younger then eight-teen read this! Do not copyright this without permission from me! All characters are owned by me. Thanks for reading...

It starts out as any day, I wake up and yawn. I look in my den to see no mate as usual. It is something we always find. I am now seven-teen by my standards. Which means a mate is to be gained soon. I have had my eye on one wolf though, Danyelle. She is just beautiful. She has a lovely white fur with bright blue eyes.

I unfortunetly have black fur and red eyes. I say unfortunetly because everyone treats me horribly for it. But, I have no parents so she treats me differently. She'll talk to me and will eat with me. She even visits me often. But I don't know why she does. So I decided I am gonna ask her three questions this very day.

As I start to walk out the den she enters and calls out my name. "Jake!" She calls at me. She walks close to me and laughs. "You came by on this day? I figured you would go and find a mate." I say feeling unworthy near her. "I did, take a guess who. Well if he accepts. I still haven't asked him." She says smiling.

I look at her carefully then decided who a good guess would be. "Mark?" I ask her grimly. "Don't look so grim. And nope, the answer is you. If you say yes." She leans closer and smiles. Astounded I look at her and can't decide what to do. So I answer. "Ye...yea...yes." I manage to say stuttering just about every word.

"Great!" She yells out and pushes me down. "Did you know most of us girls are in heat?" She asks me laying on me now. She was an alpha and I am too. "No, what exactly does that mean? I know parts but..." I say wonderingly. "It means we have to mate or it is possible we will melt from the heat our vaginas produce." She says smiling.

"So are you wanting to mate as mates then?" I ask. This is one thing I wanted more then ever was to mate with the wolf of my dreams. "Yes, if it's ok with you?" She states questioningly. "It is fine by me. But, how are we gonna start?" I say whispering as I roll over and we walk further into my den to where no one could see.

"Ok, and we'll start with me on you going down." She says so happy like it was almost contagious. I laugh a little and look her in the eyes. "Waiting on you then." I say. She giggles and starts to make out with me sticking her tongue on mine and smiling. As she makes out with me I begin to become aroused. My cock starts to slowly escape its sheath.

As my cock starts to protrude she stops making out with me and starts sliding down my body licking and smelling me on her way down. She stops going down right before the tip of my cock and stares. She looks at me smiling and goes down and slowly begins to lick noticing my knot growing slowly.

She decides to lick my knot up and starts going faster. "Mmmmm." She moans as she licks. I begin moaning a little as she continues. I keep holding in my cumm as she continues. As she starts going as fast as she can I begin moaning louder still holding it in. Then she opens her mouth wide as she can and puts it over my cock.

I moan loud as I can before cumming in her mouth. "Mhmmmmm, you taste delicious. Not to salty and not to sweet." She says giggling. I look her in the eyes and smile. "That was great. Now it's my turn." I say flipping us over after she was done cleaning me and swallowing all my cumm.

I start to lick her neck and go down licking each of her nipples as I go. As I got close to her pussy I could smell her arousal. I looked and could see how wet she was. I go down and begin licking her pussy on the outside. It tasted so good! There was nothing as good as this. I kept licking and then slid my tongue in her pussy.

As i started licking her insides she came. Her juices tasted so good. I kept licking the inside of her pussy without abandon. When she came a second time I cleaned her and stopped. I looked her in the eyes. "Ready for the big ending?" I asked. She nodded and prepared herself. As I mounted her rom behind I jabbed around her puss a few times making her wet.

As I kept jabbing I got the tip in. I slowly started going in. She yelped in pain as I broke her hymen and kept going. She would wince a bit and whine every now and then. But if I stopped she would push her pussy further along my cock. I slid in the rest of the way and started coming out.

Her pussy walls were warm and tight against my cock. "Mhmmmm, you're tight." I say continuing to stick my cock all the way in her pussy then pull out. I kept speeding up till I felt my knot grow to full size. I then started to slowly push my knot in her pussy. As it went in she came. Her juices going all over our legs and my cock.

I then started going as fast as I could. As I kept going I felt my climax. As I stopped I thrust all the way in before realeasing my cumm in her. "That felt amazing." We both say panting and moaning. As I stop cumming I pull on our knot to no avail. "Well were stuck for a while it looks like." I say making out with her afterwards.

The End... for now. Rate and if I get enough good comments (Ten) then i'll make another story like this. Hope you enjoy. And please no negative comments. Thanks!


End file.
